This invention relates in general to the construction of firearms and, in particular, to a new and useful short small firearm intended for firing alternatively caseless ammunition and ammunition suitable for the ignition of rifle grenades or the like, and which includes mechanical means corresponding to these two types of ammunition for ejecting misfired cartridges.